


In Orbit

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Barou has Zero Preservation Skills, Barou is a Certified Cat Dad, Everyone in Team Z is a Mama Bear, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Rare Ship, Romance, Soft Barou, Soft and Tender Feelings, cliches, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Life had always had a funny way of doing things.Eight years ago, Barou lost his only chance to play in the National Team, and nothing had been the same ever since.But an unexpected meeting brought forth unexpected changes, and his world was rattled yet again.Although this time, things might not be as bad.Or it took Barou Shouei eight years and a chance meeting to understand what it meant to be truly happy.





	In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> So a little something about this story.
> 
> Here, you'll see that Barou isn't quite like the Barou we know in canon, and well, that has something to do with the setting of this fic, which is years after Blue Lock. In this, Barou isn't able to make it to the National Team, and that loss changed him. Here, it pushed him to, I guess you can say, the right direction. He's softer, more mellow, maybe still rough around the edges, but the bottom line is that he's a better person. He's no longer the king, the arrogant and prideful player. Here, he's Barou, learning and chasing a new dream, finding his happiness in the process.
> 
> It's his coming of age that came eight years later (haha).
> 
> Also, no spoiler warning in order, so you can read it without worry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this humble offering.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

There were days when Barou would find himself yearning for a lost dream.

This was one of those days.

It had nearly been eight years, and Barou knew that he should have been over it. He was, in a sense. He had moved on, his sights already set on something else entirely, evident on the trophies lining his shelf, yet there were still times when he felt the ache of longing for a dream that was never able to come into fruition, a future that was never realized. 

It was one of his greatest regrets, and though he would never say it out loud, he’d long ago accepted that there were things that weren’t meant for him, no matter how much he wanted them. It hurt, it still did at times, but Barou knew the world wouldn’t wait for him, wouldn’t stop turning because he did, so he learned to continue to walk forward. There was no use dwelling on what-ifs and what could have beens. It was never easy letting go of a dream he had been working so hard for, but he had to.

For his own sake, he needed to remind himself that there was only forward and the things that still wait ahead.

Barou heaved out a sigh, deep and weary as he headed towards his balcony. He looked up at the sky, feeling the gentle breeze and the soft morning rays of spring caressing his face. He had never seen anything so blue. It was such a beautiful day, and he didn’t want to start it with melancholy thoughts. 

He couldn’t help it though.

He had watched a sports news the night before, and the broadcast had a special feature on the new generation of football strikers, spearheaded by Isagi Yoichi himself, who had caught the football world by storm last sports season. It wasn't surprising, not at all. Isagi had always been like that, a monster with an ego strong and determined enough to be the best striker. Frankly, it was amazing watching him grow from a worthless wimp trembling under the pressure of a strong opponent to an unstoppable hurricane dominating every corner of the field.

Truth be told, Barou was happy for Isagi and everyone else who made it to the top; he really was. They had worked hard for it, fought for their dreams with their teeth and claws, poured their blood for a spot above the rest just like everyone did. They deserved it, and even he understood hard work and determination, so of course, he’d be happy for them. But, Barou couldn’t deny the bitter feeling in his chest that accompanied his emotions. He couldn’t hide the sting of envy he felt towards them, either. Maybe, at one point, he even resented them — but mostly, he resented himself — and felt ashamed about it. 

He tried to get ahold of everything once and ended up losing all of them anyway. He knew it was his own foolishness and arrogance that had caused him dearly. He wasn’t going to deny that, and although he was now chasing a different dream, it was still painful to know that he almost had everything once.

It was difficult watching other people fulfill the exact same thing he had to let go of.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Barou questioned no one in particular, running a hand through his hair and messing it up as if that would help himself rid of the thoughts currently plaguing his mind.

When that didn't work and his thoughts continued to spiral downwards to the point that his own house — suddenly too big and too spacious — felt a little stifling, Barou decided that he needed to do something to distract himself and clear his head. 

That was why he took his keys and left his house, walking aimlessly in the busy streets of the city until his feet got tired. The air outside was starting to get warm, but after his melancholic thoughts faded into something akin to longing, getting lost within the hustle and bustle of the city felt like a well-needed reprieve.

Barou didn't know how long he had been walking, but he found himself in the center of the city, surrounded by concrete buildings and steel towers, trying to dodge faceless bodies as he silently weaved between them. There were more people today than any other day, Barou noted, and though loud noises usually made his ears ring unpleasantly, the loud chatter around him was doing wonders to his current mood, effectively distracting him just as he wanted.

His personal break lasted until his eyes caught sight of someone familiar, one that he was sure he had seen before. Said someone was talking to a bunch of suspiciously dressed guys, and Barou watched the small gathering for a while, listening to his gut feeling and observing them closely. Soon enough, Barou was able to put a name to the somewhat familiar face.

It was Kunigami Rensuke, a Blue Lock graduate like himself and one he recalled to be among Isagi's friends, and right now, he was about to lose his wallet.

Kunigami was so focused on his current conversation partner that he was completely oblivious to the stranger reaching behind him. It was clear from their actions that those two assholes were working together and that this wasn't the first time they did this, especially when they were moving with both confidence and speed. Unfortunately for them, Barou wouldn't just stand and watch, and even more unfortunate was that Barou was faster, and his body still remembered what it was like to be stealthy, powerful, monstrous.

Before anyone could blink, Barou had already crossed the distance between him and the group, fearlessly grabbing the guy's arm the moment he was able to take Kunigami's wallet, feeling rather satisfied when the lowlife yelped in pain.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"The hell are you doing?" Barou gritted out, tightening his hold on the thief's arm to the point of bruising. "Give it back."

"The fuck are you talking about?" The guy glared at him, and Barou nearly laughed at his poor attempt at intimidation.

"Give it back, or I'm calling the police," Barou hissed, voice lowering a few octaves, dripping with deadly poison as his eyes hardened into newly sharpened knives, enjoying the way the other trembled before him. Sometimes, it felt nice to know he could still make people quiver in fear.

"Shit!" The coward dropped the wallet on the ground, snatching his arm back before running away, "You're crazy, dude!"

Barou clicked his tongue, watching the guy and his accomplice run toward a rather narrow alleyway. When he was sure that they were completely gone, he bent down to pick up Kunigami's wallet, glad that he was able to prevent it from being taken.

Speaking of Kunigami, he turned to look at the other, brows furrowed in concern, "Kunigami, you okay?"

Instead of completely answering his question, Kunigami just looked at him in awe, recognition slowly descending upon his eyes, "You're Barou. You remember my name?"

That was a valid question, Barou thought while trying to hold back an amused snort. If he was the same as before, he knew that he would have been offended by the question, but he wasn't, and he understood that he hadn't given the impression that he cared about other people's names in the past. Much less other people in general.

"I do," he smiled lightly. It was a bit awkward talking to a former rival who he only knew by name, and Barou himself was a little clueless in that department, but he was determined to do his best, "Doesn't seem like it, but I remember everyone's names."

"Oh," Kunigami gave a small nod of understanding before his eyes flickered to where the thief disappeared. "Is it okay to let them go?"

"Not really, but they'll think twice before doing it again." Barou shook his head, returning Kunigami's wallet to him. "Here. Don't put your wallet in your back pocket. It's dangerous around these parts."

"They were asking for help. I didn't know they're like that," Kunigami revealed. 

For some reason, that response coupled with the disappointed yet worried look that crossed Kunigami's face awakened something in Barou, making him feel the need to watch over Kunigami and make sure no one would be able to take advantage of him. It was a strange feeling, one that came faster and more intense than anything he ever felt, stranger still that it was directed toward someone he barely knew, but being faced with Kunigami outside of football, outside the walls of Blue Lock and without the thorns of rivalry and pride ensnaring him, brought the protectiveness seemingly lying dormant in Barou's core to life.

"You should be careful. Some syndicates here pretend to need help, but they're just trying to distract you," Barou explained, hoping that Kunigami would remember it. Kunigami seemed like a really kind person, and Barou didn't want others to use Kunigami's kindness against him.

"I had no idea. I just moved here the other day," Kunigami admitted, and despite his height and build, he looked small and lost, unsure of his footing and nervous beyond belief. He was tugging at the sleeves of his jacket, eyes darting around every twisting corner of the street.

Barou had been in a similar situation. He knew how difficult it was to find any sort of stability in an unfamiliar place, and because a part of him, large and loud, wanted to help a stranger that wasn't completely one, he found himself saying, "I can give you my number."

"Huh?"

Kunigami stared at him, face marred with both surprise and confusion, and Barou wondered if he was being forceful. Although, he didn't feel like taking his words back, opting instead to explain his intentions.

"You said you just moved here. I can show you around if you want," he offered.

That seemed to surprise Kungami even more, and when Barou was about to say something else and assure Kunigami that it was an offer, one that he didn't have to accept it if he didn't want to, Kunigami seemed to snap out of his daze, fumbling and rummaging through his pockets before taking his phone and handing it to him. 

"Then, my number, too," Kunigami said softly, almost hesitant.

It was Barou's turn to be surprised. He wasn't expecting Kunigami to say that. He was just glad that he managed to compose himself right away. Seeing no harm in getting Kunigami's mobile number — it would certainly make it easier for both of them to contact one another — he readily exchanged phones with him, typing in his own number on Kunigami's phone while Kunigami did the same on his.

"Call me when you need anything," he said once he had his phone back.

"I will," Kunigami promised, holding his phone tightly and bringing it close to his chest, looking more confident now compared to a few minutes ago, seeming as if Barou's name and number on his phone was the pillar he needed to keep himself upright.

"Good. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah."

Barou hummed, satisfied with that answer.

"Well, I'll have to go now, but don't hesitate to call," Barou said, hoping that his words would be enough to let Kunigami know that he would never be seen as a bother if he ever decided to call. "Take care, okay?"

Kunigami nodded, and Barou began to make his way back to his house, only managing a few steps before Kunigami spoke again.

"Barou!" Kunigami called out to him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Barou turned around, facing Kunigami once more and waited for him to continue.

"Thank you," Kunigami breathed out after a moment's hesitation, and Barou was amazed at how Kunigami's sincerity was reflected so vividly in his eyes and the gentle flush that bloomed across his cheeks.

Spring was a sign of new beginnings, Barou recalled those words embedded against the fading white of an old book. It was a simple sentence, yet the weight of hope it carried was both heavy and light, cementing its place on his mind, and as Barou watched the shades of relief spreading upon the soft curl of Kunigami's lips, Barou found himself thinking that the winds of change had just blown his way, and that, maybe, this was another beginning for him, too.

"Don't mention it," he assured, giving a light wave before parting ways with Kunigami, knowing full well that it wouldn't be the last time he would see the other.

Although Barou's day began with traces of lingering regrets from a past long gone, it will end with a new name in his contact list and quite possibly a friend.

All in all, Barou thought it was a pretty good day.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

When Barou gave his number to Kunigami, he wasn't really expecting a text message, much less a call. 

At least not in a span of one day.

He was expecting Kunigami to take at least a few days to finally call him, but as always, all the former Team Z members had their own ways of surprising him, and it turned out that Kunigami was no different.

Barou had just gotten out of the shower, hair still dripping wet and falling over his face when he received a phone call, blinking in shock when Kunigami's name flashed on his screen. Quickly picking up the call, Barou's ears were greeted by soft breathing, wondering if the call had been an accident.

"Kunigami?" Barou asked anyway, just in case.

He was answered with silence before the other line came to life, Kunigami's voice rising through the static.

_ "You said I can call you if I need anything." _

Kunigami's shaky voice crackled from the other line, and even with all the outside noise, Barou could pick up the hints of distress from his tone, sparking worry within his chest. He knew Kunigami could take care of himself, but he was new in the area, and moving in an unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar faces could be beyond stressful for a lot of people.

In the past, Barou wouldn't have cared, but things were different now, and he made a promise, so instead of ignoring Kunigami, he asked, "What's wrong?"

_ "I'm lost." _

"You're lost?" Barou breathed out in relief, feeling his nerves settle down a bit. Kunigami was fine. Well, not completely, but it was better than whatever he had been thinking before.

_ "I've been asking around, but I'm just going in circles." _

"Where are you?"

"_ Near a school…" _Kunigami answered, and Barou listened intently as Kunigami described where he was, remembering every detail that he would need. Once he was sure he knew Kunigami's location, he dressed quickly and got ready to leave, deciding to just go on his motorcycle instead of taking the bus.

"Stay where you are," he told him, revving up his motorcycle. "I'll come to get you."

The drive to where Kunigami was waiting for him didn't take that long. Barou knew his way around the area, and the day's traffic was rather cooperative, allowing Barou to reach his destination easily.

Taking off his helmet, he looked around the circle, realizing that it would be quite difficult to locate Kunigami. The entire area was crowded, people from all walks of life rushing on and about, walking in and out of buildings. Kunigami might be tall, but finding him in this crowd wouldn't be a piece of cake.

Much to his luck, he wouldn't have to look for long because he heard his name being called, and when he turned to follow the sound, he saw Kunigami jogging to where he was.

"Barou," Kunigami gasped for air, trying to catch his breath, "Thank you for coming."

Kunigami seemed beyond relieved to see him, looking at him like he just made the universe. It was as if he would have fallen apart if Barou hadn't arrived during the time that he did. Barou thought he understood what it was like to feel lost, maybe not necessarily somewhere unfamiliar, but the feeling was more or less the same.

"No need to thank me. I told you I'll come and get you, didn't I?" Barou said as both a reminder and a reassurance. "Anyway, where exactly are you supposed to go?"

Kunigami scratched his cheek sheepishly, "A furniture store. I wanted to buy a new shelf."

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but," Barou eyed Kunigami intently, watching with something akin to amusement as Kunigami's cheeks colored in embarrassment the longer he stared, "you should have taken a different bus."

"I know that now," Kunigami grumbled, and Barou resisted the strange urge to ruffle his hair, thanking his immeasurable self-control when he managed to hold it back.

Besides, he couldn't keep thinking of how soft and fluffy Kunigami's hair looked when there was still another problem they needed to solve. Although Barou already had an idea of how to deal with the aforementioned problem, quickly handing Kunigami his spare helmet, "Get on. I'll take you to the furniture store."

"Where?" Kunigami asked, putting on the helmet Barou had offered and taking the back seat on his motorcycle.

Barou smirked, unable to stop himself from teasing Kunigami. "The other way."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Kunigami asked, and even if Barou could no longer see Kunigami's face, he could somehow tell that he was pouting.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Barou feigned innocence, as he grabbed both of Kunigami's arms, putting it around him, as a silent prompt for him to hold on tight, a gesture that Kunigami picked up right away.

"You are!" Kunigami accused.

"There we go," Barou said triumphantly instead of denying Kunigami's accusation.

"Eh?"

"Not so scared now, yeah?" Barou asked softly, hoping that his attempts to calm Kunigami down had worked.

"I wasn't scared..." Kunigami mumbled, and Barou was sure he heard him say something else after that, too, but it was too fast and too low for him to be able to make out the words clearly. It wasn't helping that someone's car engine was really noisy.

"What?" He prompted Kunigami to repeat what he said, deeming his new friend's words important.

For a span of a second, Barou thought Kunigami wasn't going to speak again, and he wasn't going to push him, but when Barou was about to drop the matter, he felt Kunigami's hold on him tighten, voice still soft when he repeated his words but loud enough for Barou to hear him.

"I wasn't scared because I knew you're going to be there."

Frankly, Barou was glad he hadn't started driving yet because he was sure he would have driven them to a wall in his shock at those words.

"Really?"

Kunigami hummed, "When I called you and you said you're gonna come pick me up, I knew everything will be fine."

Barou chuckled softly. It would seem as if Kunigami had the ability to catch him off guard as well. That, and it was nice to know that Kunigami believed in him that much despite only properly talking to him for a day. It felt great to be trusted and relied on. Barou was really glad. Still, Kunigami could have called him earlier. He told him so. 

"Although, you could have called me before you got lost."

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be." Barou assured, finally starting his motorcycle, "Hold on tight and don't let go. We're going."

"Okay."

When Barou was sure that Kunigami wasn't going to fall off, he drove off, weaving between the traffic until they arrived at the furniture store. Barou would never say it out loud but driving was leagues better than looking for a shelf in a store filled with many different types of shelves. It was giving him a mini headache, and he was just glad that Kunigami was really efficient in his shopping. Barou was actually really impressed, wondering if he should ask Kunigami for help once he finally decided to replace his living room couch.

"All done," Kunigami announced once he had paid for the furniture and its delivery fee.

"I'll take you back to your place," Barou told him, already heading outside.

"Wait," Kunigami stopped him in his tracks, looking hesitant yet again.

"What is it? You still need to go somewhere?" Barou asked. He didn't mind driving Kunigami to where he wanted to go. He was a pretty good passenger. He's really warm, too.

Kunigami shook his head in the negative, "At least let me treat you to some coffee."

"Oh," Barou scratched the back of his neck, once again thrown out of his axis. He was starting to learn that Kunigami was good at catching people off guard. Although, Barou didn't want him to think that he had to treat him to coffee as thanks. He didn't do anything of what he did to get gratitude. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Kunigami insisted, and the fire burning in his eyes told Barou that his new friend was more than determined to get him to agree.

_ 'A stubborn one, huh? I should have known.' _

Barou sighed in resignation, smiling lopsidedly, "Fine. It better be good coffee though."

"It is!" Kunigami exclaimed, obviously taking his words as some sort of challenge.

Kunigami seemed ecstatic when he agreed, and Barou had no plans on raining on his parade, so he decided to just follow his lead for now, allowing Kunigami to give him directions and ignoring the fact that Kunigami had just gotten lost a few hours ago.

The coffee shop Kunigami directed them to was small and antique, tucked in the corner of the street like a precious secret waiting to be discovered. The golden letters of its name were curled softly by the door, elegant and enticing as if whispering to a weary traveler, inviting them to rest and find a short reprieve within its walls, and the worn-down chalkboard in the corner with its messy lettering and gaudy animal doodles seemed to increase the charm of the shop.

‘_ An espresso a day keeps the stress-o away.’ _It read, and Barou pretended that he didn't find it funny.

"They make the best hot chocolate and a lot of people like their coffee. I think you'll like it, too," Kunigami told him as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, the wind chimes hanging by the door singing as it was disturbed. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Barou responded, looking around the shop.

And if the café’s exterior was enticing, its interior felt like a sanctuary. The scent of roasted coffee tinged with chocolate was thick in the air, sinful and surprisingly pleasant. The inside of the café was just the nice touch of warm, and the gentle humming of a music box echoed around its softly lit walls, resonating like a lost song.

It was a charming place, peaceful and quiet, and Barou had to admit that Kunigami was right. Their coffee was one of the best Barou had ever had.

"How'd you know about this place?" Barou inquired, eyes caught by all the animal paintings hanging on every corner of the shop. He had been living in the city for nearly five years now, and he never knew about the shop. If he had, he wouldn't be living off on instant coffee that sometimes tasted more like water than actual coffee.

"It's close to my apartment," Kunigami responded, pointing to a building not far from the café. "My place is over there."

"So that's why we didn't get lost," Barou nodded, unable to keep himself from snickering when Kunigami puffed his cheeks at him. "You look like a hamster."

"Please leave me alone," Kunigami whined, trying to hide his face behind his hands.

"Thanks though," Barou said, deciding to finally give Kunigami a break, "This coffee is really great."

"You like it?"

"Yeah," Barou affirmed, watching with something akin to fascination as Kunigami's entire face glowed.

"I'm glad."

It was still hard to tell what Kunigami was thinking, granted they only just properly met a day ago — their days in Blue Lock didn't count — but Barou was beginning to get the idea that it didn't take much to make him happy.

"Let's do this again sometime," Barou told him, mostly because he was already addicted to the shop's coffee but also because Kunigami seemed to enjoy the place. "My treat."

Kunigami agreed right away, seemingly excited about the prospect of going to the café with a friend, and although their conversation didn't pick up from there, the silence that descended between them was pleasant and welcoming, almost as if the two of them had been friends for years instead of only a day and a half. It was an unexpected thing, especially for someone like him who admittedly have trouble making friends, not to mention the fact that his current companion was someone who had known him back when he was a foolish teenager, but he found himself enjoying the day and Kunigami's company anyway.

In fact, Barou had enjoyed Kunigami's presence so much that it felt nearly regrettable when he had to drive him home and part ways with him.

"Here we are," Barou declared when they reached the parking lot of the building where Kunigami's apartment was.

"Be careful on your way home," Kunigami reminded him as he was gearing up to leave.

"I will," Barou assured, starting his engine. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Uhm!" Kunigami exclaimed before biting his lower lip, looking as if he wanted to say something but unsure of how to put his thoughts into words.

"Yeah?" Barou pressed, wanting to hear what Kunigami had to say.

"Even though I got lost," Kunigami began, looking anywhere but him, "today was really fun. Thanks."

And when Kunigami's face took on a rosy hue, Barou came to the realization that Kunigami was being shy. Truth be told, it was one of the best things Barou had ever seen, and it absolutely made his day. Unable to resist, Barou finally gave in to the urge that he had been trying to hold at bay since he first saw Kunigami that day, reaching out to give Kunigami's head a few gentle pats, marveling at the silk-like feeling beneath his hands.

He didn't know how long he kept his hands there, just playing with Kunigami's fluffy hair and being in a sort of daze until he heard Kunigami speak.

"Barou… my hair," Kunigami mumbled, face on fire and hands twitching as if he was torn between removing Barou's hand from his head or letting him continue playing with his hair.

"Don't mention it. I had fun, too," Barou said nonchalantly, pretending that he hadn't heard Kunigami's statement as he slowly removed his hand from his friend's hair, playing it cool as if he wasn't inwardly screaming in embarrassment at his own actions.

"Then, I'll go inside now," Kunigami's voice was soft when he spoke, face still tinted with a scarlet hue as he pointed towards the elevator.

"Okay," Barou affirmed with a wave, lowering the face shield of his helmet in hopes that his embarrassment wouldn't be visible on his face.

Kunigami just nodded, and Barou watched as he shuffled dazedly towards the elevator, feeling a little bad at how flustered he made his friend. Although, he had to admit that it felt good knowing that he had such an effect on him.

Once Kunigami was inside the elevator and its doors finally closed, Barou decided that it was time to go. 

And as he was driving away, Barou could only think of one thing.

He was right.

Kunigami's hair was really soft.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

As the flowers of spring continued to bloom, so did Barou's friendship with Kunigami.

After Kunigami got lost, a new routine formed between the two of them, and almost every day, without fail, Barou would find himself spending his mornings inside the small café, happily sipping a cup of bitter yet delicious coffee, Kunigami sitting across him as they talked about anything and everything, gradually learning about each other.

Just like today.

Right now, Barou was resting his chin on top of his hand, patiently waiting for his coffee, which seemed to be taking a little longer than usual; not that he minded. It was a busy morning, and he wasn't in a rush. Besides, he learned long ago that it was never a good thing to rush things that should take time. So instead, he tried to keep his eyes trained on the large glass window of the café, opting to pass time by watching everyone come alive with the sun. Although, it seemed to be a futile action because his gaze kept coming back to his companion.

Kunigami was seated on his usual spot in front of him, both hands wrapped around his quirky, alligator-themed mug as he slowly brought it to his lips, blowing gently on his hot chocolate before taking a small, tentative sip, letting out an unmistakable pleased sigh afterwards. 

_ 'He's using both hands to hold his mug,' _Barou thought. It really was such an endearing sight, and he found himself trying to hide a smile.

In all honesty, Barou didn't think him and Kunigami would click so well. He had some reservations at first, but being with Kunigami wasn't as painful as Barou thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't painful at all.

In the beginning, despite being the one to first extend an olive branch, he thought for sure that there would be a day when being with Kunigami would remind him of his Blue Lock days, moments that he'd rather not talk or think about. The wounds from those days had just recently healed after all, and Barou didn't want to revisit anything that would reopen them. To his surprise, however, the pain of a dream that was no longer his never resurfaced around Kunigami. Instead, Kunigami's calming presence brought forth subtle smiles to his lips and his heart.

Barou had met a lot of people in his life, some pleasant while others, not so much, but to Barou, Kunigami was different. He wasn't flighty, never bouncing from place to place like a whirlwind of energy. He wasn't loud in his personality and clothes either. Instead, Kunigami was a plethora of hues that reminded Barou of nurturing fire and the earth, carrying an aura that was both gentle and warm yet firm in its intensity, a grounding presence amidst a fast-paced current. Kunigami was someone who had the ability to see the wonder in the smallest of things, always feeling things in absolutes, each emotion so fierce and true. His smiles, though small and secret, were always so easy to come, and yet, it was so clear to anyone that whatever brought a smile to his face was something that truly made him happy.

It made Barou wonder how someone with such monstrous strength could be so soft.

"What's the matter?" Kunigami's head dipped slightly to the side in question, long fingers still curled around his steaming mug of hot cocoa.

Barou blinked, "Hm?"

"You're staring at me," Kunigami explained, eyes peering into his own, "Are you okay?"

"You're pleasant to look at," Barou stated matter-of-factly. 

"You – how can you say something like that with a straight face?" Kunigami stammered, knuckles white by how firmly he was gripping his mug, a startling contrast to his glowing ears and cheeks.

"It's not like I'm lying," Barou said with not a single ounce of shame and regret, seeing no point in making an excuse.

His answer caused Kunigami's cheeks to color even more, so easily flustered by simple compliments. Barou thought he just discovered Kunigami's weakness, one that he knew he would be exploiting every now and then.

"Thank you," Kunigami murmured after a short while, eyes avoiding his, and when Barou was sure Kunigami wouldn't say anything else, he quickly added, "I'm still not paying for your coffee though."

It was so unexpected that Barou actually snorted, biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself from cracking up right there and there. He didn't want to get banned from his favorite coffee shop for disturbing the peace after all.

Meanwhile, Kunigami still had his eyes firmly trained on anywhere but him, but Barou could see the twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile painted across his lips.

Really.

Kunigami was pretty cool.

Barou hoped that their friendship would continue for days to come.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Soon enough, the routine he formed with Kunigami became something that Barou looked forward to.

There was not a day that Barou stopped seeking for Kunigami's presence and companionship. Frankly, Barou didn't really think that he would be this clingy. It was just being around Kunigami was one of the simpler things in his life that made him happy. There was a certain sort of sweetness that came with Kunigami, one that Barou found himself drawn to, and because he had learned to grasp and treasure the things that brought him bliss, he often found himself sitting across Kunigami, getting to know him more and more as they talked and talked.

Besides, it wasn't like Kunigami had a problem with it. The number of phone calls and text messages he received from Kunigami told him enough.

That didn't mean Kunigami couldn't surprise him anymore.

"You've changed," Kunigami commented one morning, a mug filled with his favorite drink held tightly in his hands. It was a zebra mug this time, Barou noted absently.

"I've changed?" He repeated in disbelief, placing his own leopard-printed mug on top of the table. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I think you've become more… mellow." Kunigami answered, tilting his head in a way reminiscent of a curious puppy.

"Mellow? Me?" Barou asked, flabbergasted. Mellow was not a word he would associate himself with. Leave it to Kunigami to say weird things.

"That's what I said."

"Really?"

"You're still here."

Barou raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Is this your way of telling me to leave?"

"No, no." Kunigami waved a hand in dismissal, looking at him in fond exasperation, "That's not what I mean. It's just that the Barou in Blue Lock would have glared at me the moment he saw me."

"I'm not that rude," Barou denied immediately.

"You called us worthless peasants," Kunigami reminded him, a teasing smirk on his lips, "and you kicked a football to Isagi's face."

"Wait. He told you that?" Barou inquired, massaging his temples, and cringing at his younger self's attitude. That was a part of him that he was more than willing to leave behind and forget.

"Amongst other things, yeah," Kunigami nodded, eyes flashing briefly with amusement before settling in their usual calm glimmer. "But that's not what I'm trying to say. It's just that you being here, talking to me, it's – well, it's different."

"Different?"

Kunigami shrugged, setting his drink on the table, "Yeah. It's a good kind of different though. Being able to talk to you like this is nice."

That was good to know. Deep down, Barou knew that he wasn't the only one who adored their daily meetings. He knew Kunigami did, too. It wasn't a complicated equation, but it felt different, wonderful even, hearing the confirmation of his thoughts being said out loud.

And though a dam of pleasant emotions surged through his veins, Barou still had the mind to tease Kunigami, if only just a little. It was common knowledge that Kunigami was such a darling when flustered, and one of Barou's newly acquired hobbies is to paint his friend's cheeks with vermilion through harmless teasing and heartfelt praises, so of course, Barou would indulge in it whenever the opportunity arose.

With impish eyes, Barou rested a his chin on his hand, a playful, almost flirtatious smirk on his lips, and said, "Does that mean you like spending time with me?"

"Of course! I look forward to it all the time. Sometimes, I get too excited I couldn't sleep," Kunigami blurted out, eager, earnest, and ringing with unrivaled sincerity.

For a moment, Barou just sat there, slowly turning into a pool of sludge, ears burning like hot magma, trying to form coherent thoughts to no avail. In front of him, Kunigami seemed to realize what he had just said, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes blown wide in both horror and embarrassment as crimson overtook his cheeks and ears.

Shit.

That one backfired spectacularly.

He didn't think that through. Now, both of them were sitting on each side of the small rectangular table, flustered beyond belief.

And without Barou's knowledge, a seed, humble and unassuming, was planted in the depths of his heart, patiently waiting to be nurtured and bloom into something magnificent.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

One by one, the gentle blooms of spring transformed into something sturdy, welcoming the arrival of the summer sun.

With summer on the horizon, Barou was feeling more alive than ever. 

For one, a summer racing event had just been announced, and he was dying to be on the race track again, excitedly looking forward to breezing past his competitors to take another golden trophy. Besides, it was going to be more fun now that Kunigami made a promise to watch the program and support him. He couldn't wait to impress him with his racing skills. For another, summer was the perfect time to eat ice cream and popsicles _everyday_ _ . _

_ 'I love summer,' _ Barou mused while munching on his third fruit popsicle for the day, free of any guilt, unlike Kunigami who was stuffing himself with his fifth popsicle when they were only supposed to have four popsicles each.

"I can't believe you ate my watermelon popsicle, you thief," Barou complained, pulling onto the top of his shirt to fan himself. They were already sitting under the shade of a large tree, but the sweltering heat was still too much.

"Shut up," Kunigami snapped playfully, "It's hot."

"AC," Barou pointed out.

Kunigami seemed to deflate at his suggestion, "My AC is broken, and my landlord doesn't know when it can be fixed. Why do you think I'm outside?"

"Because you like my company," Barou declared, only half-joking.

"Other than that," Kunigami's admission was highlighted by a pale blush, and Barou's heart throbbed with happiness alongside a feeling he couldn't quite name yet.

And because Barou was one of the blunter individuals, one of those who rarely held back, he asked, "Do you want to come over to my place then?"

Kunigami seemed to contemplate his statement, eyes flickering upward to stare at the never-ending azure of the summer afternoon, the shadows of the leaves reflected upon his skin shifting lazily with the barely-there wind. It was dazzling, mesmerizing, and Barou had to wonder when Kunigami became so beautiful.

Too caught up in memorizing the way both shadow and light danced upon Kunugami's skin, Barou almost missed it when Kunigami finally spoke, "Do you have a working AC?"

"I have three," Barou bragged, face painted with visible smugness.

"Let's go!" Kunigami abruptly stood, and Barou had to rein in the laughter bubbling from deep within him. Kunigami seemed so desperate for an air conditioning system it was hilarious.

So off they go.

In hindsight, Barou should have thought everything through. His invitation, admittedly, happened out of impulse, and now that he was standing in front of his house, unlocking his front door with unsure, shaky hands, he felt more apprehensive than ever. This was the first time Barou was allowing someone else into his home.

Somehow, it felt as if he was also letting someone peer into his soul.

It made Barou wonder if Kunigami would be able to feel the residue of the crippling loneliness he felt once upon a time, one that his house had been a witness of.

"Your house is nice," Kunigami commented after he sat on his couch, eyes roving around every corner of the house as if trying to remember all the tiny details that he could. He looked comfortable, and Barou let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It better be. Do you know how much this house cost?" Barou quipped, finally turning on two of his air conditioner, relishing in the sudden blast of cool air and Kunigami's pleased sigh.

"I don't need you flexing your money to my face," Kunigami huffed, lightly kicking him on the shin when he passed by him.

Barou rolled his eyes, flopping himself next to his friend, "I know how much you're making. You can buy a house yourself, but no. You just have to stay in an apartment with a broken AC."

"It's called being frugal. You should try it sometimes," Kunigami shot back, and Barou was beyond pleased to hear Kunigami's quip. It was something that a lot of people wouldn't expect from him, what with his usual polite disposition, but Barou had been subjected to Kunigami's banter for a while now, so he knew just how good and capable Kunigami was at dishing witty comebacks.

"You know, I planned to sell this house before, but I changed my mind," he revealed, silently cursing himself and his inability to just keep his mouth shut.

"Why? I like your house. It has a balcony," Kunigami pointed out, "and your AC is working."

"This house," Barou hesitated, looking around his own house, remembering the days when he felt as if he was in a foreign place instead of his home, "isn't it too big for just me?"

Kunigami didn't say anything at first, and Barou wondered if his loneliness had been palpable in his statement. In fact, Kunigami simply kept his eyes trained on him, quietly studying him, and without warning, surprised him by moving further into his personal space, close enough that their shoulders and legs were touching.

"Have you considered getting a dog? Or maybe a cat?" Kunigami suddenly suggested. "I have a dog and she's a really good companion. I heard cats are the same."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to take good care of them, though," Barou remarked, a little glad that Kunigami didn't seem to want to press him for more information. He really appreciated how considerate Kunigami was.

"Then, should I move in with you?" Kunigami proposed. It didn't sound like a joke, and Barou suddenly felt his throat dry, a barrage of thoughts, wistful and all-around pleasant, began to occupy his mind, wounding their way to his heart, watering the dormant seed sleeping within and allowing it to take root.

He was actually considering it. 

Having Kunigami move in with him, that is.

In his home.

In his life.

_ 'So it was like that after all.' _

It was a realization that didn't come like a supernova. Instead, it coiled around his heart like a murmur, silent and unbelievably tender, yearning to hope despite the traces of doubt just looming around the corner.

"If you continue joking like that," Barou said in a hushed tone, the desire to cup Kunigami's cheek, to lightly press his lips against his was so strong, so intense that Barou had to take several deep breaths before he could continue, "I might just take you seriously."

And the roses that suddenly blossomed across Kunigami's cheeks told him that perhaps, it would be alright for him to hope after all.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Sometimes, despite his newfound feelings for him, Barou really wanted to blame Kunigami for putting ridiculous thoughts in his head.

Actually, Barou thought as he found himself standing inside a small animal shelter, looking lost and not knowing what to do, this was definitely a hundred and ten percent Kunigami's fault.

"Why did I let him talk me into this?" Barou groaned, running a hand over his face, wondering when he became so weak.

Actually, that wasn't even right. Kunigami wasn't even insisting that he get a pet. He only suggested it, but Barou was here thinking of adopting a cat anyway.

Forget about his shooting power, Kunigami's real ability was far more terrifying. Never in his life had Barou ever met someone who could get him to consider something — much less make him agree with an idea — without even putting much effort into it.

Really, Kunigami was absolutely frightening.

Although, Barou figured that he could still save himself, salvage the tattered shreds of his dignity. That was right. He could still turn around now and leave. Forget everything that had happened today and never revisit it even in his old age.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" A voice asked from behind him, and Barou had to rein in his urge to slam his head into something solid.

Well, there went his escape plan, dusted and blown away by a single sentence. Barou supposed that this was it. This would be the brand that would cement his weakness. So with a forced smile and a last goodbye to his scary and tough image, Barou turned to the shelter's staff, "I'm thinking of adopting a cat. I was wondering if you can help me?"

The young lady's entire face lit up after his statement, and a passing thought of how her smile paled in comparison to the ghost of Kunigami's smiles — enchanting and addicting — entered his mind. It seemed like a random thought, but lately, Barou found his mind occupied by everything that was Kunigami, and although Barou didn't mind, it was slightly embarrassing when he would space out at random times, even worse when he would space out in front of strangers or even Kunigami himself.

No one could blame him though. Kunigami was just really amazing. His eyes alone could capture hearts and melt glaciers, and Barou would like to stare at them everyday if he could.

"Of course! Follow me, please." The staff said, bringing Barou out of his thoughts and reminding him that he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Clearing his head and resigning himself to his fate, Barou followed her further into the shelter, eyes scanning the dogs and cats on his left and his right. They all seemed adorable, and Barou had to admit that a few had caught his interest. But somehow, he still felt like something was missing. Adopting for the sake of adoption didn't feel right, and he knew that he had to keep looking.

They were nearing the end of the tour when Barou heard a soft mewl coming from the very last cage. Curious, he walked towards it and found a medium-sized calico, most probably still a kitten.

"What about this one?" Barou didn't know what compelled him to ask, but something was telling him that he would regret it if he didn't voice his inquiries.

"Uhm, thats…" The staff's hesitant was apparent, and Barou's curiosity rose in height.

"What's wrong?"

"She's a little troublesome. She's been returned twice already. Her previous owners said she was really difficult to deal with," the staff explained with a wry smile.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, looking worried for the cat, "Her previous owners said she'd bite and scratch for no reason. They said she's a cat meant to be alone. We're really worried she'll never get adopted."

Barou hummed, crouching down to be able to look closely at the cat who had her back on him. Out of curiosity, Barou stuck one finger in her cage, poking the cat's back. Once, twice, before she slowly turned around and bit his finger with her needle-like teeth, making him wince.

"Sir! Are you okay? Your hand's bleeding!" The staff asked, nervous and worried.

Barou laughed, waving off her concerns, "It's fine. Are there papers I need to sign?"

"Sir?"

"I'm taking her," Barou told her as he stood up.

The grumpy calico seemed to have an aura of royalty around her, like an elegant queen on her throne. Somehow, the cat reminded him of what he was like before, angry, closed-off, and seeking a home where he could lay down his heart and rest. Barou thought he understood what she needed.

"Are you sure?"

Barou nodded, feeling the most certain than he had ever been, "Positive."

Barou had built his house once, and now, years later, he had found his home in pacific gestures and tender kindness.

Maybe one day, Barou thought with a silent wish as he watched his soon-to-be companion licking her front paw, he'd be able to give Michi hers.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Yeah.

Barou was definitely blaming Kunigami.

He really liked Kunigami, but this was just overkill.

In retrospect, Barou should have known that taking care of a cat wasn't an easy task. He might have done his research, even going as far as to consult a veterinarian, but asking questions could only do so much.

The evidence was glaring at him in the form of the small scratches and bite marks littering his hands, arms, and even face. Despite his current injuries, however, Barou's opinion about his cat hadn't changed. Michi was really cute, and Barou loved her and her spunk. In fact, he had already changed his phone background, his screen now sporting a high definition image of his newest housemate.

Still, it had been a week, and he was still at a loss on how to get Michi to at least settle down.

On impulse and perhaps as a desperate cry for help, he sent a picture of Michi to Kunigami, and just like he anticipated, Kunigami was at his doorstep not even thirty minutes later. He even brought cat toys and treats for Michi.

"Hey, glad you made it," Barou greeted, opening his door wider to let Kunigami in.

"Your face," Kunigami exclaimed in place of a greeting, hands flying to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter, something that failed spectacularly because the shake of his shoulders was so obvious.

"Stop laughing." Barou gave Kunigami an impassive stare, his expression not lasting when it only served to make Kunigami laugh even harder. Kunigami's joy was too blinding that it was hard not to be touched by it.

"Sorry," Kunigami uttered, gasping for breath. "Come on, let's patch you up."

Before Barou could even say anything, Kunigami already had a hand around his wrist, pulling him towards his living room.

"It's fine. I can do it by myself," Barou grumbled as he was pushed down on his couch.

Kunigami, who was already taking his first aid kit out of his medicine cabinet, was not having any of it, "Just sit down, and let me help."

After knowing Kunigami for months now, Barou had learned that it was hard to argue with Kunigami when he was being like this. This was the firm yet caring side Kunigami only ever showed the people he cared about, and Barou was more than happy to be at the receiving end of it. As such, Barou obeyed what was asked of him, sitting still and waiting patiently for Kunigami to take a seat next to him.

"Let me see," Kunigami said, commanded, pointing at his arm.

Obediently, Barou extended his arm, allowing Kunigami to inspect his arm, "It's not so bad."

"You're right, but we still need to disinfect it," Kunigami asserted as he dabbed a disinfectant-covered cotton on his wounds before covering the deeper scratches with bandages. It took a few minutes before Kunigami deemed it enough, "Done. Now, your face."

Barou grimaced. He wasn't looking forward to that, "Can we just skip that?"

"No. Your face has the most scratches," Kunigami's response was delivered faster than Barou could blink, and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

"Don't move," Kunigami ordered, dabbing some disinfectant on his wounds just as he did to his arms. The only difference was that it hurt a lot worse. 

"Ow," Barou winced, unable to keep the whining tone out of his voice. "It stings."

"It's supposed to, you big baby. Hold still," Kunigami directed, placing a hand on his chin to keep him steady.

It was only then that Barou realized how close their faces were. Close enough that Barou could count Kunigami's eyelashes one by one if he wanted, closer still for him to make out the barely noticeable, almost invisible, dusting of freckles on the bridge of Kunigami's nose. Being this close, Barou could see the specks of gold scattered across Kunigami's irises, giving them more depth and drawing him in with their beauty.

They were so close, and Barou could easily kiss Kunigami, feel his lips against his. They were so, so close, and the only thing stopping Barou from leaning forward, from learning how Kunigami tasted, was the small metaphorical line between them. And it was both a blessing and a shame that everything ended too soon when Kunigami pulled back. 

"All done," Kunigami announced, looking pleased with his handiwork.

"Thanks," Barou smiled, and although Barou's face and hands were already covered with small bandages and Kunigami had already returned the first aid kit to the medical cabinet, his skin was still tingling from the lingering phantoms of Kunigami's delicate touch, bringing a tender curl upon his lips.

"Hey, Kunigami," Barou began once Kunigami had returned to his seat next to him, itching to know something.

"Hm?"

"Is it normal to take three hundred pictures of a cat after only owning one for a week?"

Kunigami slowly turned his head towards him, completely silent. He stayed like that for a while that Barou was beginning to think that he just asked a stupid question.

"Congratulations," Kunigami suddenly grinned, placing his hands on both sides of Barou's face, gently squishing his cheeks, "You're now a cat dad."

That made Barou's lips quirk upwards, placing his own hands on top of Kunigami's hands to keep them in place, letting the warmth radiating from him mingle with his own. Kunigami's hands felt pleasant, and Barou had to keep his eyes from fluttering shut, wanting to see how Kunigami would react. He was rewarded by the quick darkening of Kunigami's cheeks, the rosy hue spreading to his ears.

"It's tiring being a dad," Barou played along, still not letting go of Kunigami's hands as he faked a sigh, making sure to exaggerate it for additional dramatic effect. "Whatever shall I do?"

To Barou's delight, Kunigami started giggling at his antics, the sound reminding Barou of the songs of May showers, ardent and spirited as it made its way into the spaces in his heart, filling every crevice of his soul with golden sunlight.

It made Barou want to feel more of his warmth, giving in to his desires and releasing Kunigami's hands in favor of encasing him in a hug, "Help me, Kunigami."

Barou felt Kunigami's breath hitch, and although Barou had no qualms on hugging him, clinging onto him every waking day of his life — Barou was nursing feelings for him and he desired to be close to him — he didn't want to scare him away by being too forward. But when he was about to give Kunigami space, release him from his hug, Kunigami returned his hug, his movement slow but bold and unyielding.

"I'll support you," Kunigami whispered softly as if revealing a secret instead of telling a joke. It sounded like a promise, and Barou's heart thundered, the drumbeat in his chest growing louder as Kunigami's fingers found their way to the hair just above his nape, long fingers lightly tugging at them.

"I'll hold you to that," Barou responded, voice just as low. Everything felt so intimate, and the yearning in his soul became almost like hunger. He wondered if it would be alright to stay like this.

His answer came when Michi unceremoniously leaped from her spot on the floor and onto Kunigami's lap, an action that startled Kunigami out of his embrace.

"Oh!" Kunigami snickered, looking down on his lap where Michi had just made herself comfortable.

_ 'Michi! We're having a moment here!' _ Barou thought, trying not to facepalm at his cat's timing, only letting the matter go when Kunigami began to play with her, pools of brown twinkling with unparalleled glee. _ 'Ah. Well, I guess that's fine.' _

"Careful. Don't get bitten," Barou warned, knowing that his cat could be an angel one moment and an absolute menace the next.

"It doesn't look like she's going to bite me though," Kunigami said, scratching the back of Michi's ears until she started letting out a pleased noise. "She's purring!"

Barou frowned, resting his head on Kunigami's shoulder, "Why does Michi like you better than me? That's so unfair."

"There, there," Kunigami reached out to give his head a comforting pat, "I'm sure she loves you the most. You're the one who gave her a home, after all. Right, Michi?"

As if she understood Kunigami, Michi let out a soft mewl, looking up at Kunigami with her big lemon-colored eyes.

"Nya," Kunigami responded almost immediately, like answering a cat was a reflex done out of habit, and Barou had to pause everything he was doing, breathing included.

Michi meowed again, and Kunigami did the same.

Barou couldn't take it anymore, standing abruptly, his movements startling Kunigami.

"Barou?" Kunigami's eyes fluttered in inquiry.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, inwardly applauding himself when his voice came out steady and unwavering.

"Iced tea, please," Kunigami answered before he went back to conversing with Michi.

"Got it. Wait there," Barou bobbed his head stiffly, heading towards his kitchen with long hurried strides, taking care not to bump on anything.

Once he was in the safety of his kitchen walls, Barou finally let his composure break apart and turn into dust, allowing his ears to burn, bringing one hand to cover half of his face, the other tightly clutching his chest, going as far as to lightly bang his head against the door of his fridge in an attempt to stop himself from crying at the sight he had just witnessed.

It was well concluded. Kunigami and Michi would be the death of him because that was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

_ 'He was using cat-speak,' _Barou's mind supplied, and his lips quivered at the image of Kunigami talking to Michi through playful meows and timid mewls. That was too powerful. His heart wasn't ready for that sudden assault.

"Barou? Are you okay? You're taking too long," Kunigami's voice startled Barou out of his trance, and his friend's quickly approaching footsteps prompted Barou to take several deep breaths and straighten his face.

"I'm fine, just washing the glasses," he said with a perfectly neutral voice, an amazing feat considering how much he wanted to just drop on the floor and roll around like an idiot at the sight of Kunigami carrying Michi in his arms.

Really.

Kunigami was, unknowingly, dealing him critical hits one after another.

It was a surprise Barou was even standing.

"Need help?"

"Nah. It's cool. 'sides, you're a guest," Barou declined, shooing Kunigami out of the kitchen. "Just play with Michi or something."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Kunigami tilted his head, brows furrowing.

"A hundred percent."

Kunigami kept his eyes on him for a heartbeat or two before he relented, "Just ask me if you need help."

Barou allowed himself a smile, "I got it. Thanks."

As if his suffering wasn't enough, Kunigami gently raised one of Michi's paws — who didn't even look bothered by the slightest bit, the little shit — using it to give him a small wave, a gesture that went straight through his still erratically beating heart.

Yup.

He was sure of it now.

Kunigami was trying to kill him, and somehow, Barou was perfectly fine with that.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Days have come and gone, the summer sun quickly fading into the glowing sunsets of autumn.

And although the vivid green of summer had been replaced with deep shades of autumn, the feelings inside Barou's heart remained the same, only growing stronger in their intensity as the seasons changed.

It wasn't just _ like _ anymore, Barou thought as he recalled the way Kunigami looked underneath the canopy of vermillion up above, the blue of his jacket a stark contrast to the drying leaves falling around them in heaps.

"Autumn's really pretty, isn't it?" Kunigami had said that morning, Lulu — Kunigami's beloved dog who probably loves Barou more than Michi — walking idly by his side.

"It is," he had said —

_ 'Especially with you here,' _is what he didn't say.

— and was rewarded by the most delicate of smiles that burned behind Barou's eyelids like a pleasant reminder.

While he wasn't looking, the seed that had been planted in the very depths of his heart had finally grown and flourished into a garden.

It was strange to know that once upon a time, Kunigami was only someone he remembered in passing, a nameless face in a sea of strangers, only standing out because of a desperate goal. Even then, Barou didn't pay him any mind. He was unimportant to his dreams, someone he could easily crush and forget.

Now, it was different.

Now, Kunigami was everywhere, the shadow of his smile lingering in the forefront of his mind, the gentle rumble of his voice a constant echo in his ears, the warmth of his kindness a blanket enveloping every little part of him.

Barou wasn't an idiot, and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out why traces of Kunigami was embedded wherever he looked. His thoughts alone were enough for him to be able to give a _ proper _ name to the emotions rising from deep within him, knowing that like was no longer a word that could describe what he really felt.

He was in love with Kunigami, Barou acknowledged with stardust in his heart, and it wasn't as surprising as he thought it would be.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Barou was experiencing a crisis, and it may or may not be directly related to Kunigami.

That was a lie.

It was definitely related to Kunigami.

Truth be told, when he met Kunigami again after almost a decade of staying away from everything that would remind him of Blue Lock, Barou knew right away that things weren't going to be the same ever again.

He wasn't entirely wrong.

For one, he suddenly found himself with a grumpy calico who liked to act as if she was the queen of the house, which wasn't really that far from the truth. In addition, Kunigami's presence in his life brought forth changes, some of which he had already expected and some that completely threw him on a dizzying, yet strangely satisfying, loop.

Like falling in love with Kunigami.

And although it was closely related to Barou's current dilemma, that wasn't the point Barou was going for. The point was that Barou hadn't expected that he would be so affected by Kunigami's very existence that he would often lose all his ability to deny Kunigami of anything, be it a request or a favor, which would explain why Barou was standing as Kunigami's plus one in a party.

Oh, and did he say it was an engagement party?

Because it was an engagement party. Kunigami invited him as his plus one to an engagement party.

It wasn't just any engagement party either. It was Isagi Yoichi's and Bachira Meguru's engagement party. The party was held in a rather homey traditional restaurant, one that Barou learned was owned by Igarashi, another one of Kunigami's former teammates in Blue Lock.

In hindsight, he should have realized that it would be an awkward affair, and frankly, Barou should have also been at least a little reluctant about agreeing to go with Kunigami to the party. After all, it was a party exclusively for the former Team Z members and a few of their other friends, and Barou clearly did not fall into either category. It was just Kunigami gave him _ the look _, the one that made his eyes big and shiny and pleading, and Barou totally missed everything Kunigami said — the details of the party and the fact that there are more people in the world and not just the two of them — the moment he was subjected to the intensity and power of those eyes. Barou remembered how Kunigami's eyes twinkled like newly polished gems, effectively making him say yes without much thought to the consequences of his reply. 

In Barou's defense, it would be impossible to say no when a thousand and one universes were presented in front of you. 

And so here he was, staring down at the country's best striker who was currently looking at him as if he just rose from his grave.

"Barou?"

Barou nodded curtly, "Yeah."

"Barou Shouei?" Isagi repeated, face becoming paler and paler the longer they stared at one another, and Barou learned that there were times when it was still a little hard for him to be nice.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," he said, voice and face devoid of emotion.

Somehow, that response made Isagi choke on air. It was a rather comical sight, and Barou had to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to prevent his carefully constructed poker face from cracking. Next to Isagi, Bachira was snickering at his fiancé's current plight, all the while rubbing comforting circles across the span of his back.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think Yo-chan was expecting to see you here of all places," Bachira grinned at him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

That made sense, and Barou let out a deep sigh, "Kunigami forgot to tell him, didn't he?"

"Wait! You're here with Kunigami?" Isagi squeaked in disbelief, and Barou was finding it harder and harder to remain composed.

Bachira giggled, "There's your answer."

Isagi looked like he was about to say something else but was interrupted when Kunigami, who was carrying both their jackets, appeared behind him.

"Don't leave your jacket outside," Kunigami reprimanded with a slight frown, shoving his jacket into his hands.

Instead of responding to that, Barou brought forward a more important topic, "You didn't tell your friends I'm your plus one."

Barou watched as Kunigami brought a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in realization.

"Ah!"

"Slipped your mind, didn't it?" He teased, mighty pleased when Kunigami's face took on a familiar rosy hue, the shade getting darker as it spread from his cheeks to his ears. Kunigami was really cute when he was flustered. If he could, Barou would like to see it everyday.

"I was busy looking for a gift!" Kunigami defended himself, reaching out towards him, most likely to cover his mouth to prevent him from teasing him any further and ultimately failing when Barou took a step back.

"Then, shouldn't you give them their gift?" Barou encouraged, gesturing towards Isagi and Bachira.

"A gift? You got us a gift?" Bachira gasped, jumping between them and looking at Kunigami with wide adoring eyes. It reminded Barou of Michi when he would give her treats.

"I did," Kunigami nodded, rummaging through his sling bag to get the gift that Barou knew took him an entire day to find. "Here."

"Kunigami, you shouldn't have bothered!" Isagi flushed, and though his words were said in haste, Barou could still pick up the gratefulness in them.

"I know, but I wanted to," Kunigami smiled, eyes glimmering like crystals as if he was the one who had found love himself. "This is yours and Bachira's special day, and I want to do something for both of you, even if it's just buying a gift. Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you happiness."

Words can be magical, holding a power that if used right, could touch people's souls, and Kunigami always had a way with words, each letter infused with feelings so sincere that they pierce right into someone's core. It was further proven when both Isagi and Bachira got teary-eyed, the two gazing at Kunigami like he just gave them the world.

"Kunigami!" Bachira and Isagi exclaimed at the same time before launching themselves towards Kunigami, glomping him and clinging to him like monkeys.

They were such good friends, and Barou noted how Kunigami was looking at his best friends with such tender fondness, and although the look wasn't directed at him, Barou found his heart shaking anyway. Kunigami was beautiful when he was loving and being loved, and Barou fervently hoped that one day, he'd be able to shower him with his own kind of love as well.

"Anyway, let's go join the others," Isagi said after a while, wiping his eyes before finally releasing Kunigami. Barou would have teased him about crying if Kunigami wasn't getting teary-eyed himself.

"Yeah," Kunigami nodded at Isagi and Bachira before turning to look at him with a small smile, one that Barou had only ever seen directed at him. "Let's go?"

"I'll follow you anywhere," Barou blurted out, only realizing what he said when Kunigami froze, scarlet taking over his entire face, which in turn made Barou's ears burn. He really needed to watch his mouth sometimes.

Unsure of how to get away from the situation he accidentally put himself in, Barou was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. Thankfully, both him and Kunigami were saved from the awkwardness by Bachira who began pushing them to the direction that would lead them to where the other Blue Lock players were already gathered, allowing Barou to shift his thoughts and focus on something.

Namely how to deal with the other Team Z members.

In all honesty, Barou had no idea how to act around people whom he last saw eight years ago. Sure, he didn't have a similar problem when he first talked to Kunigami, but it was _ Kunigami _. He was the kindest, most accepting person Barou had ever met, and he was very friendly, so he didn't really count. Barou really didn't know how to start conversations with his former opponents without the hostility and cold shoulder he was so used to giving them in the past. He had no idea what they were thinking about him either, so everything was rather nerve-wracking at the moment, but he was working on it. Besides, he promised himself that he was going to try and be civil if only for Kunigami's sake.

The only comfort he had was that Kunigami's friends seemed to be as unsure of how to act around him as he was around them. It was evident in the way more than half of them stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him with their mouths hanging open. It made Barou wonder if it was really that surprising to see him again. It wasn't like he dropped off the face of the earth after Blue Lock.

"Let's sit over there," Kunigami said, seemingly oblivious to all the staring as he used one hand to grab him on the arm, dragging him to an empty couch seat nearby.

For one reason or another, the wide-eyed staring of the former Team Z members became more intense and confused when they saw him follow Kunigami without question, their gaze never leaving them even after him and Kunigami settled down on the couch.

Once they were seated, the real party began, and Barou felt the intense stares of Kunigami's friends ease a little, all of them distracted by the food presented before them.

Now, having a meal with Kunigami's friends was a… wild affair, for lack of better words. Barou would be lying if he said he wasn't amazed at how much food Gagamaru could fit in his mouth or how Chigiri could eat with grace and poise despite having Raichi and Igarashi screaming at each other on either side of him.

"Barou, taste this," Kunigami said, effectively taking his attention away from Bachira who was giving Isagi bedroom eyes while eating a buttered corn cob in the most suggestive manner Barou had ever seen.

"What's this?" Barou asked, seeing Kunigami's chopsticks being offered in front of him, dumpling between them.

"Just eat it," Kunigami insisted, pressing his chopsticks closer to his mouth.

Barou shrugged, grabbing Kunigami's wrist to steady it as he ate the dumplings off his chopsticks, letting the taste of crunchy vegetables and juicy meat mingle on his tongue, licking his lips to rid it of the sauce that dripped from the food afterwards.

"Good, right?" Kunigami's eyes were smiling when he asked, and Barou noticed that his lips were glistening, most likely from the same food he just fed him with. It made Barou want to know how the dumpling would have tasted on Kunigami's lips instead, and he had to remind himself that he shouldn't kiss Kunigami in front of the others if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good," Barou agreed, taking care not to add how he thought it would taste better if he was able to taste it from Kunigami's lips instead.

"Right? Igarashi said it's a new recipe."

Barou nodded, opening his mouth expectantly, "Ahn."

Kunigami blinked, "What?"

"Give me another one," Barou pointed at Kunigami's plate, resisting the urge to tease Kunigami about how red his face had become. "You still have a lot."

"No. I already gave you one. These are mine," Kunigami said, moving his plate further to the side in an attempt to keep him away from his food.

"You're stingy," Barou said, making sure to give Kunigami the most exaggerated look of disappointment he could muster.

"Go get your own," Kunigami grumbled, completely unaffected.

The two of them wrestled playfully for a bit, Barou trying to steal food from Kunigami's plate while Kunigami did his best to thwart his attempts. All the while, Barou pretended that he didn't see Kunigami's former teammates eyeing him intently, nearly all of them abandoning their food to go back to watching him and Kunigami interact. In fact, their staring got too intense that Barou was only waiting for one of them to say something to him.

Apparently, he didn't have to wait for long because Chigiri was more than willing to start a conversation with him.

"So, Barou," Chigiri began, setting his chopsticks down and pushing his plate away before linking his fingers together and resting his chin above them, "What have you been doing these past few years?"

Barou shrugged, finally letting Kunigami eat in peace as he answered Chigiri, "Motorcycle racing."

Naruhaya leaned forward, eyes wide like saucers, "Is that why you have the fancy big bike outside?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to think."

"How did you and Kunigami meet? After Blue Lock, that is," Imamura questioned with a raised brow.

This time, it was Kunigami who answered for him, "He helped me."

"He almost got his wallet stolen," Barou supplied when Kunigami's friends gave them curious looks. "I chased away the thief."

"It's more like you scared him," Kunigami corrected, shamelessly dumping celery on Barou's plate.

"Semantics," Barou dismissed before giving Kunigami a blank look. "And stop putting the food you don't like on my plate. Are you four?"

"They're just celery," Kunigami countered.

Barou rolled his eyes, "Exactly. They're just celery, so eat them."

Kunigami curled his nose in disgust, looking as if eating celery was as bad as eating cereal, and Barou would have lectured him about the importance of eating his vegetables when they were interrupted by an obviously fake cough, courtesy of Raichi.

"You guys are really close. Do you hang out often?" Raichi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We live around the same area, so yeah," Barou answered, seeing no point in denying the truth.

Although that didn't seem enough because Kuon pressed further, "How often exactly?"

"We have coffee almost everyday."

"I see," Iemon nodded slowly as if weighing something in his mind.

Ah.

Barou was starting to get an idea of what this conversation really was. This was an interrogation disguised as a friendly discussion, and it was a miracle that Kunigami hadn't figured out what was going on. Barou had an inkling this had happened before that Kunigami thought it was a normal enough occurrence.

_ 'Kunigami, you're friends are scary.' _Barou thought and wondered if it was right for him to be more amused than anything when he should probably be worried for his life.

Honestly, Kunigami's friends were like a mother bear protecting her cubs when it comes to Kunigami. It made Barou want to see the extent of it, and because Barou had little to no preservation skills, not to mention the fact that he really just wanted to be close to Kunigami, he deliberately shifted in his seat so that he would be pressed against Kunigami's side, almost to the point of snuggling him. He even went as far as to rub his head against Kunigami's, enjoying the way Kunigami's entire face flared because of his actions.

Before them, Team Z's reaction was instantaneous, their eyes hardening into ice faster than a chemical reaction leading to combustion ever could. They all looked like they wanted to gut him. If it was any normal person, they would be shaking down to their teeth by now. Any sane person would if a bunch of people was getting ready to skin them alive, but Barou was neither normal nor sane because what was supposed to be intimidating just seemed hysterical to him. In fact, he was relieved to know that Kunigami had friends like them. That, and he was sure that all they could do was glare at him because he was Kunigami's friend.

Instead, the former Team Z members just continued their interrogation, their eyes hardening into merciless diamonds at Barou's daring answers and bold actions, namely his admittance that Kunigami had been in his house multiple times all the while nuzzling against him. In fact, their questioning continued until Bachira announced a toast, and everyone reluctantly left him alone.

Barou kind of miss their interrogation already.

"Let's all toast!" Bachira exclaimed, standing up. "And don't worry, it's just pure lemon juice."

Barou snorted at that. That was very Team Z. Although, he wasn't going to complain. He'd rather toast with lemon juice than wine or anything alcoholic. He was driving after all.

Once the toast was over, and Kunigami had been hogged by Chigiri and Bachira, Barou found himself face to face with Isagi.

"Barou, a word," Isagi said, gesturing to the empty corner of the restaurant, not so far from the others but far enough for their voices to remain unheard. He sounded so serious that it sparked Barou's curiosity, compelling him to follow Isagi without question.

The moment they were out of earshot, Isagi immediately made his intentions known to him.

"Do you like Kunigami? Romantically, I mean," Isagi asked, his unwavering gaze trained on his own. 

Barou was honestly impressed that Isagi remained this tactless even after eight years, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't caught off guard by the sudden question. He was, but he also didn't miss the underlying hint of challenge beneath Isagi's question, and although Barou liked to think that he'd grown, he was still not one to back down whenever a challenge was issued before him. It was in his nature, ingrained in every crevice of his soul.

"I do." 

It was a confident response. Honest and to the point, no dilly-dallying and no hesitation. Barou actually felt good saying that out loud.

In front of him, Isagi spluttered, flailing as he opened and closed his mouth. It seemed as if his answer surprised Isagi, which was rather amusing, seeing as Isagi already figured out his affections for Kunigami even before he asked for confirmation. Barou wondered if Isagi hadn't expected him to reveal the contents of his heart out in the open just like that. If so, Isagi greatly underestimated him.

"You didn't even try to deny it," Isagi finally managed to say after three minutes of acting like a fish out of water.

Barou raised an elegant brow, "Why would I do that?"

"Most people do!" Isagi exclaimed, exasperated, making Barou wonder if Isagi usually spends his free time watching lame television dramas. 

From the corner of his eye, Barou noticed Kunigami looking their way, and even with the distance between them, Barou could tell that Kunigami's brows were creased, eyes questioning and worried all at once. It seemed that Isagi's exclamation caught his attention, and Barou felt the desire to ease his worries, smoothen his brows until he was smiling again, so he gave him a small reassuring grin, holding his gaze in an attempt to convey to Kunigami that everything was fine and that there was nothing for him to worry about. 

Once he was sure that Kunigami got the message he was trying to send across, Barou turned back to Isagi to continue their conversation.

"I'm not most people," Barou told Isagi in response to his statement, shrugging and resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"But you–" Isagi stuttered, looking like he wanted to say something but didn't want to in fear of how he would react.

Barou thought he understood Isagi's worries, and honestly, he wasn't going to take any offense no matter what Isagi would say. His concerns were not unfounded. Barou knew he hadn't been the best person in the past. Back when they were still in Blue Lock, Barou's own pride and arrogance dominated his very being. It was no secret that he had looked down on everyone before, treated those weaker than him like they were worthless. But he wanted Isagi to know that it was different now. He wasn't the same as he was in the past. He had learned — is still learning — from his mistakes, and he wanted to reassure Isagi that everything was fine because it was clearly important to Isagi, and Isagi was Kunigami's friend, and maybe, Barou realized, it was important for himself, too.

"Relax. The me in the past was someone I'm not proud of. I'll never be that person again," he said, hoping with everything he got that Isagi could hear both the apology and sincerity in his voice as he continued, "Right now, I want to be someone who can proudly stay by Kunigami's side."

Isagi was silent for a heartbeat, and Barou waited patiently until he could gather his thoughts again.

"If you say it like that…" Isagi trailed off with a deep sigh, messing up his hair before determined eyes turned to stare into him, "Just take care of him. Please. He's been taking care of us since Blue Lock. It's important for us that he'll have someone that will look after him, too."

"I'll do that even if you don't tell me," Barou assured, deciding to acknowledge Isagi's thoughts and the underlying approval just peeking from the surface of his statement. "You can have my word."

"You really don't pull your punches, huh? But I guess that's fine." Isagi gave him a tiny smile, "I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

For the record, Barou was expecting Isagi to put up more of a fight. He seemed really protective of Kunigami, which Barou could understand, so getting his blessing this fast was rather startling. It made Barou wonder if there was a catch somewhere that he wasn't sensing.

"Just don't hurt him or else…" Isagi made a slicing motion across his neck with his thumb, eyes hard and serious, the clearest _ you're dead _ message Barou had ever gotten in his meager existence.

Ah.

There it was. The threat that Barou had been waiting for since this conversation began.

But Barou was not deterred, "I know."

"Well, if you understand, I guess we're done here," Isagi finally said, gesturing towards Kunigami who seemed to have been watching them for a while now. "You should go back. He's waiting for you."

Barou nodded in acknowledgement, glad that he found some common ground with Isagi. Although, Barou still refused to let Isagi have the last word, not out of animosity — Barou had long been over that — but amusement. Isagi was just really fun to tease.

"See you around, Isagi. Congratulations on your engagement," Barou said before walking away, pausing only to give Isagi his final parting words and a playful smirk. "I hope you don't infect Bachira with your dumbassery."

"Barou! You — argh!" Isagi's entire face turned red, and Barou let him seeth in annoyance, trying his best to not let out a laugh then and there as he headed to where Kunigami was waiting for him, shoulder a lot straighter and prouder as if a burden had finally been lifted from them.

"What did you two talk about?" Kunigami was upon him immediately, hands twitching as if he wanted to check him over, like he wanted to see if he sustained some injury.

Still, even if there was nothing for Kunigami to be worried about, the knowledge that Kunigami was worried for him in the first place was enough to send Barou's heart into overdrive, "Nothing. Just told him he's still a dumbass."

"Barou!" Kunigami gasped, looking scandalized, and Barou had to dodge a smack coming for his arm.

Barou couldn't help it any longer. He let out a cackle, loud and obnoxious, at the look Kunigami was giving him, the sound of his laughter increasing in volume as Kunigami continued to stare at him in clear disappointment.

"It's fine," he said, still wheezing, "We already reached an understanding."

Kunigami eyed him intently, "Really?"

"Really," Barou nodded as he calmed himself down, glad that Kunigami wasn't going to press him for details. He might have admitted everything he felt for Kunigami to Isagi, but he didn't think he was ready for Kunigami to know how much he was yearning for his heart, his smile, his everything just yet. Still, he wanted to make a promise, "I'll tell you about it. Maybe not today, but I'll tell you."

As if on cue, the lights above them dimmed, casting a soft glow on their surroundings. Soon after, the sound of a gentle love song enveloped the venue. The engagement dance was starting, and yet Barou and Kunigami remained where they were, eyes locked onto one another.

Barou didn't really know what Kunigami saw in his eyes, but somehow, the curiosity etched on his face morphed into something understanding.

"It's a promise," Kunigami agreed, voice no more than a whisper but full of nameless, unspoken dreams.

With a featherlight heart, Barou whispered back, "It is."

And even as the music from the speakers came to an end, Barou knew that the song in his heart would remain, a never ending orchestra overflowing with the essence of the universe.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

A few more days passed, and Barou was sure that things were only going to get better from then on.

He was stupid for thinking so.

Because when he woke up to the world spinning around him like a gyroscope one day, he knew instantly that something was wrong.

He was aware that he left his room's heater switched on, and the fact that he still felt too cold to the point of shivering was enough of an indication that he caught something nasty. It wasn't helping that his head felt as if holes were being drilled in it.

It was official.

He got the flu.

Barou rarely got sick, but when he does, it was often so bad that he could barely function, much less keep his eyes open. When he was younger, he remembered having to be taken to the hospital because his fever was so high that it was dangerous, and although his trips to the hospital decreased as he got older, the effects of his fever were still bad enough.

_ 'This is bad.' _

Barou thought, weakly reaching for his phone. Thankful that it was nearby and not on his computer table because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk at all. Small mercies, he found himself thinking as he scrolled through his contacts, praying to all that was listening to let him call someone before he passed out. 

Maybe it was due to the haze of his fever, or maybe he just wanted to hear Kunigami's voice. It could be one or the other, or it could be both at the same time, but Barou found himself dialing Kunigami's number anyway, listening as the other line rang, waiting patiently for Kunigami to pick up.

_ "Hello?" _ Kunigami said from the other line, and his voice did wonders to soothe the ache Barou was feeling. At least just enough to allow him to talk.

"Kunigami, I think I might be dying," he slurred, words interrupted by a coughing fit.

_ "Barou? Are you okay? Did something happen?" _Kunigami's voice was frantic, full of worry and concern, and Barou could hear him moving around in his apartment.

"The world wouldn't stop spinning," Barou mumbled, feeling his entire body growing weaker as the minutes passed by. "It's hard to breathe."

_ "I'll be there in ten minutes." _

It was the last thing Barou heard before darkness overtook him.

When his consciousness returned, there was already a wet cloth on his forehead, and Kunigami was sitting on the bed, carefully and attentively watching him.

"How'd you get in? Is Michi okay?" He asked, trying to sit up and failing when his world turned upside down.

"I knew where you hid your spare key, remember? And Michi is okay. I already fed her. She's sleeping right now." Kunigami answered softly. Barou really appreciated how Kunigami was doing his best to keep his voice down. "Now, lie back down and don't move. How are you feeling?"

"Dying," Barou mumbled, closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the world from spinning, knowing that he would throw up if he didn't do something about it.

"I hope you wouldn't say things like that," Kunigami whispered, "You really scared me, you know?"

"Sorry," Barou said, wishing that he could open his eyes and look at Kunigami, "but it makes me happy knowing that you're scared of losing me."

"Idiot," Kunigami grumbled, and Barou felt the drying cloth on his forehead disappear before a much cooler one took its place. "Of course, I'll be scared. You're very dear to me, after all."

Barou knew that the sudden increase of his heartbeat was not due to his fever but something else entirely, something deeper and more profound, sentiments that were treasured, one that he wanted to return in kind.

"It's the same for me, you know?" Barou admitted, still keeping his eyes closed. "You're very dear to me, too."

It was silent for a short while, but when Kunigami spoke again, Barou could somehow hear the smile on his voice, "I know."

"I like your smile," Barou blurted out, his brain to mouth filter clearly not functioning due to his flu. "I wish I can look at you right now."

"You can look at me when you get better," Kunigami promised, "For now, just sleep. I'll be right here."

"You'll stay with me?"

"I'll always stay by your side," Kunigami hummed softly, and through the haze of his fever, Barou felt Kunigami's gentle fingers running through his hair.

"I'm glad I found you again," Barou said, his breathing becoming even, feeling himself slowly being lured into a world of silence and calmness.

And as Barou was drifting between the line of consciousness and dreams, in the haziness of wakefulness and the pulls of slumber, he swore he heard Kunigami whisper, his voice soft like fresh snow and flowing like liquid.

"I'm glad you found me again, too."

Barou may never realize it, but that day, with Kunigami by his side, he fell asleep with a smile.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Soon, winter arrived with the softest of whispers, enveloping the city with cold winds and sleepy silence.

Winter seemed colder this year, and Barou would often find his nose and cheeks tinged red, stinging from the chilly and biting air of the upcoming snowy days, his every exhale creating puffs of white smoke born from the cold.

Yet, the chilly moonlight and the freezing air of the new season did nothing to diminish the fire burning inside Barou's chest every time he looked at Kunigami.

Truthfully, Barou was finding it more and more difficult to keep his feelings locked inside his heart, making him wonder if there would come a time that he would just make a fool of himself, revealing every treasured emotion held dearly in his soul to Kunigami himself. Barou had little to no idea how that would turn out; although, he was certain that it would be a spectacle. Mayhap, it would even be embarrassing.

Still, he supposed that it wouldn't be as embarrassing as slipping on ice and falling on his behind, like what was about to happen to Kunigami, an accident that was only prevented because Barou was fast and had a balance that would put ice skaters and gymnasts to shame, effectively grabbing Kunigami's arm and righting him up before he could fall and hurt himself.

"Graceful," Barou commented, doing his best to ignore the thoughts that had suddenly invaded his mind of how Kunigami was radiating a strange sort of warmth that reminded him of a fireplace.

"Please leave me alone," Kunigami groaned, cheeks burning a perpetual shade of embarrassment, a look at made Barou want to kiss him, which was nothing new.

"Still, you okay?" Barou stared at his companion quizzically, pausing his teasing in order to make sure that Kunigami wasn't hurt.

"Yeah," Kunigami hummed in the affirmative, and Barou regretted the fact that he had to let go of Kunigami's arm. He would really like to hold onto him for a little longer, maybe for the rest of his life if Kunigami would let him.

Maybe someone was listening to his woes, after all. Because right after he let go, Kunigami stepped on another patch of sleet, instinctively linking his arms around his to keep himself from falling.

Barou watched as Kunigami let out a sigh of relief, waiting for the exact moment that Kunigami would realize their position, anticipating the way he would get flustered until his ears and cheeks were burning enough to melt every patch of ice in the park. Even though Kunigami wasn't aversed to physical contact — both of them could be rather clingy to each other after all — Barou knew that Kunigami still gets flustered every time their skin would touch.

As if on cue, Kunigami realized where his arms were, and Barou's imagination paled in comparison to the way red appeared across Kunigami's face, starting from the bridge of his nose, going across his cheeks before they finally reached the tips of his ears.

"I'm sorry," Kunigami stuttered, shy and embarrassed yet seemingly reluctant to let go. 

"Kunigami," Barou said with understanding, hand moving to stop Kunigami from retracting his hold on him, "just hold on to my arm. It's fine."

As if only waiting for his permission, Kunigami wound his arms around his, tight and unyielding, whispering against the cold winter air, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Around them, one by one, specks of white descended from the heavens, dancing languidly as if they were floating.

It was the first snow of winter, and here, standing beneath the falling white of winter's gift, Kunigami's arms and warmth enveloping everything that he was, Barou recalled an old saying that resonated and echoed in his heart.

The first snow of winter is special, he recited silently, a blessing for hearts seeking luck in love, and as Barou chanced a glance at Kunigami, his heart full of winter dust and so much love, he found himself inclined to believe it.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

The frost of winter continued on, and the days became colder and colder.

With the streets covered by blankets of white that glistened beneath the winter sun, Barou was more inclined to stay in bed compared to any other day. Winter was the perfect season for sleeping in, and Barou preferred to stay in the warmth of his house, bundled in thick blankets as he slept until noon. 

Unfortunately, Kunigami had other plans as he assaulted his phone with messages, one after another with such vigor that the beeping noise from his messages resembled an alarm clock. Groaning, Barou checked the last message Kunigami sent on his phone, nearly falling off his bed when he read that Kunigami was outside of his house and couldn't get in, blaming Barou for forgetting to tell him where the new hiding place for his spare key was.

Bolting upright and startling Michi, who was currently using his chest as her pillow despite her bed being _ right there _, Barou scanned the message again, wondering if he read it right. When he was sure that he did, in fact, read it right, Barou got out of bed and headed to his front door, moving sluggishly towards it with Michi walking next to him, occasionally rubbing herself on his leg.

Barou yawned, opening his door to reveal Kunigami and Lulu, both looking at him innocently as if they hadn't just disturbed his sleep.

"Why?" Barou moaned in both anguish and suffering.

"There's snow," Kunigami replied as if his statement held the answer to the universe and the beginning of life, an excited glimmer in his eyes as he pointed at the few centimeters of snow covering Barou's front yard.

"I can see that, but _ why _?"

Kunigami puffed his cheeks at him, "So let's make a snowman."

A pause.

"Are you a grade schooler?"

"Barou," Kunigami whined childishly, tugging at his arm in an attempt to pull him away from the comfort of his house — and heater — and to the freezing temperature just beyond his door, "Come on already. Look, Lulu even wore her snowshoes just to come all the way here."

True enough, Lulu's paws were enclosed in brightly colored, winter-themed dog shoes. It painted such a cute image that Barou's heart melted.

"That's cheating," Barou accused, briefly noting how Kunigami himself looked nice in his winter coat. Still, Barou wasn't going to let himself be tricked so easily.

It turned out, keeping his conviction was a lot harder than he thought because Kunigami just smiled at him, completely unapologetic and full of anticipation, continuing to do so until Barou's resolve cracked, and he finally relented with a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Just let me get changed."

Although, Barou figured that things weren't so bad when Kunigami beamed at him, eyes swimming with sunlight, bright enough to light up the universe, and warm enough to remind Barou of a perfect summer afternoon. It made Barou want to stare at him for as long as he could, not wanting to avert his eyes, and he would have stared at him far longer than he should if Lulu hadn't unceremoniously tackled Kunigami, the impact so strong and unexpected that he fell on his back with a yelp, his fall cushioned by the thick powdery white snow which flew around him in a flurry of frost as he landed with a soft thump.

"Kunigami?" Barou blinked, the events too fast for him to comprehend, "Are you okay?"

Kunigami slowly sat up, eyes blown wide in shock as he looked up at him, lips quivering.

Barou stared back, equally startled.

From inside him, he felt something bubbling, rising faster and faster like a rocket until it came out of him in the form of loud, bellowing laughter. Before him, Kunigami started snickering as well, growing in volume until he was laughing with him, the sound of his laughter like running water on a shallow brook.

And here, one winter morning, surrounded by blankets of snow and jovial laughter, Barou's heart swelled close to bursting.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

Winter came and went, once more making way for the soft buds of spring.

And as the ice of winter began to thaw, so does the doubt and lingering regrets from days long gone in Barou's heart, replaced by a vibrant meadow spinning towards the horizon in a flurry of hues imaginable. It was a powerful feeling, invigorating and exciting, buzzing beneath his fingertips like the wings of new beginnings.

It was an emotion far stronger than the remnants of adrenaline in his veins as he stood on the podium.

And now, just like last summer, he held a golden trophy from a race well won on his hands, all the while roaring in triumph. He had won another race, adding another victory to the countless success he earned from the moment he started racing.

And now that he was left alone, he found himself gazing at the trophy in his hands. It wasn't large or fancy as the rest of his trophies, but it held a certain weight that made it far more special than all the others. After all, it was a reminder of a promise he made not long ago.

_ 'If I win this race, I'll tell him.' _

He had promised himself just before the signal of the race's beginning was heard, just before he breezed ahead of his opponents, eyes set on a goal resting far beyond the finish line. He even made a new record, and although that was something that should also be celebrated, Barou had better things to do.

Like confessing to Kunigami.

Now, if only he could find him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to because Kunigami came to find him, looking giddy as if he was the one who just won the race.

"You were really cool out there," Kunigami praised, taking long strides towards him, startling him with an excited bear-hug, one that Barou returned right away, "Congratulations."

"Of course. I needed to impress you after all." Barou playfully swayed side to side in their hug, taking Kunigami with him who just giggled and hugged him tighter. "Were you impressed?"

"Uh-huh," Kunigami nodded, breaking away from their hug, and although Barou was a little disappointed, the grin Kunigami was giving him was more than enough to make up for it. "I was a little sad it ended right away. You riding a big bike was amazing!"

"But you already saw me racing last summer. Besides, you see me on a big bike all the time," Barou chuckled quietly, "You even ride with me a lot."

"But you don't ride very fast when I'm with you," Kunigami reasoned, like Barou not going at top speed on a highway was a crime.

Barou gave Kunigami an amused shake of his head, "I'm a racer, not a law-breaker. Anyway, come with me."

"Huh?"

"We're riding," he simply said in lieu of an actual explanation. He thought it was the perfect time to get Kunigami alone and take a leap of faith.

"Now?"

"Why not?" He countered, grabbing Kunigami's arm and leading him to where he parked his motorcycle.

Barou was just about to hand Kunigami a helmet when he heard his phone ring. Resisting the urge to curse out loud, Barou looked at his phone, only slightly wincing at the name that flashed before his screen before turning his phone off.

"Who was that?" Kunigami questioned in suspicion.

"My manager. He's probably mad at me for ditching my victory party," he answered with an unapologetic shrug.

Kunigami gaped at him, "Your victory party?"

"Yeah."

"We need to go back then!"

"Forget about that. Hurry and put this on," Barou directed, shoving his spare helmet in Kunigami's hands.

Kunigami blinked once, twice, staring at the helmet with a dumbstruck look, "Where are we going?"

"Just going for a celebratory ride," Barou dismissed easily, trying not to laugh at the expression that settled on Kunigami's face.

Kunigami was giving him a look that was both bewildered and questioning all at once, "You didn't go to your victory party, but you want to go for a celebratory ride?"

"Too many questions, Kunigami," he chided playfully, snatching the helmet back from Kunigami and forcibly putting it on his friend's head, effectively ignoring Kunigami's sounds of protest. "Just hop on."

"So demanding," Kunigami grumbled half-heartedly while taking his usual seat on the back of the motorcycle.

Pleased, Barou took his seat on the front, putting on his own helmet, "Hold on tight."

Just like always, Kunigami's arms wrapped around him with practiced ease, his warmth seeping through his clothes, and when they started moving, Barou felt Kunigami's arms around him tightened, his hold on him feeling more like an embrace than anything else.

Barou had one destination in mind, and as they rode forward, the city lights flickered around them like firelight, glowing orbs in shades of white and red and blue blurring together like a shower of shooting stars before disappearing into the horizon as they left the city.

The drive was both short and long, and Barou listened to the sound of Kunigami's soft breathing at his back, accompanied by the buzzing sound of his motorcycle's engine. It was comforting, and it allowed Barou to prepare himself for what was to come.

"We're here," Barou announced as he stopped driving on a quiet roadside just above a small hill that overlooked the city, alighting from his motorcyle, Kunigami right behind him. 

"Where is here?" Kunigami tilted his head quizzically, taking a few steps forward, most likely to get a good look at where they were.

"It's my favorite place," he replied. 

Kunigami raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought your favorite place is the kitchen? You glutton."

"It's my favorite place next to the kitchen," Barou amended before adding, "So what do you think? Nice spot, huh?"

Instead of answering his question, Kunigami turned his gaze towards him, "Barou, why are we really here?"

Barou tousled his hair, breaking eye contact to look over the city below them. They were so far away that the lights from the buildings almost seemed like river fireflies amidst the darkness of the night. It was breathtaking.

"Barou?"

"I have" — Barou paused, gathering his thoughts, his wits, his words, turning to face Kunigami with the bravery of a man ready for war — "a lot of things to say to you. A lot of questions to ask."

"Like what?" Kunigami prodded, voice barely above a whisper.

"If I ask you to go out with me, would you?" Barou finally found his voice, fists clenching and unclenching inside his jacket pockets. "Hypothetically speaking."

Kunigami stared at him for what felt like an eternity, vivid eyes pinning him in place. The silence that stretched between them after his question was loud, deafening, and as the silence between them grew, so did the sound of the drums thumping in his heart and the bells ringing in his ears.

And just when Barou thought Kunigami wouldn't answer, he did.

"I would," Kunigami said reverently, voice no louder than a breathless sigh, somewhat shaky but accented with a dash of the familiar hope burning inside Barou's chest for some time now, "hypothetically, of course."

That was enough.

It was more than enough, and Barou took a tentative step forward, gathering every drop of courage in his blood and finally crossing the invisible line between them, tearing down the barely there glass wall separating them.

"Then go out with me," he whispered, eyes locking onto Kunigami's own, allowing himself to get lost within their depths.

Kunigami's breath hitched, "Is this still hypothetically?"

"No. That was just an excuse." Barou admitted, reaching out to hold one of Kunigami's hands in his, gently squeezing it as he continued, "I'm in love with you. Go out with me."

"I would love to," Kunigami entwined their fingers together, and Barou's heart soared.

This time, the silence was pleasant, welcomed, as they stood there, hand in hand and simply feeling everything that there was to feel.

"This is the celebratory part of the ride, isn't it?" Kunigami questioned after a while, voice a little choked up with familiar emotions.

"Maybe," Barou answered with a boyish smirk, daringly pressing his forehead against Kunigami's.

"You're ridiculous," Kunigami said with half a laugh, accepting his gesture and closing his eyes.

"But you love me," Barou countered.

"Of course!" Kunigami blurted out, eyes snapping open and making Barou laugh, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You're so earnest. It makes me happy," Barou confessed.

"You're happy?"

Barou hummed, giving Kunigami's cheek a gentle pat, "With knowing that you love me, too? Always."

Yeah, that was right.

It might have taken Barou eight long years, but the wait had been worth it, because right now, surrounded by moonlight and star shine, embraced by Kunigami's presence and reciprocated love, Barou could finally say that he was happy.

Truly, genuinely.

**✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼••┈┈┈┈┈┈┈••✼**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Did someone order an 18k+ words full of cliches and fluff for a rare ship that's rare than rare? 
> 
> \- Admittedly, this fic happened because I wanted to see Barou as a motorcycle racer. Can you imagine Barou on a big bike? I can.
> 
> \- Barou is a cat dad.
> 
> \- Smooth, suave, blunt, and playful Barou? You bet.
> 
> \- Tfw two characters are acting like a couple even though they aren't dating yet. Also, they're so clingy to one another. Yeah, that's BaroKuni for you.
> 
> \- BaroKuni falling in love through the seasons. And snarking at one another.
> 
> \- I wanted this fic to have that soft, tender, and hopeful (and of course, happy) feeling, so I really hope I was able to do just that.
> 
> \- I love to playfully call this fic "The Four Seasons."
> 
> \- I probably missed some things when proofreading this. Please, spare me. Haha.


End file.
